


A Caravan In Shurima

by YetAnother



Series: Obsessive Memories [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: Malzahar notices that Rek'Sai hasn't been producing new children. He decides to go investigate, but little does he know that Kassadin is following him.





	A Caravan In Shurima

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend.  
> They're not a good friend.

It was no secret that Malzahar had pledged his life to serve the void and all of the creatures that came from it. He had been the one to call Kog'Maw to the Institute, he was the one who convinced masses to worship the void, he was the one weakening the barrier between Runeterra and the void.

Yet, he regrets to admit, he had never done anything for Rek'Sai. Maybe it was because her intelligence level was closer to animal than sentient being. Maybe it was because it was impossible to approach her without dying. Maybe it was because the creature did not desire anything.

Most likely it was because even Malzahar was intimidated by her.

The creature did not even reside at the Institute. She still lived free in the deserts of Shurima, feasting on travellers and spawning new voidlings. Lately, however, sightings of her and her brood had been reporting a lack of new voidlings.

The news was troubling to Malzahar.

He had been trying to subtlely check over her during matches. A casual brush of the hand over her forehead in the fountain to check her temperature. A careful examination of her form when she burrowed to see if she sprained something. An unexpected set of jaws to his neck to prove that she was still agile in her hunting abilities. As far as Malzahar could tell, she was perfectly healthy.

Maybe food was scarce? Travellers had always avoided her hunting grounds, yet some strayed too far and would get gobbled anyways. Perhaps enforcement had been sent or caravans had finally learned their lesson.

Out of everything, that seemed the most plausible. A feast for the desert queen was in order, and he was quick to get started on the preparations. A caravan of willing cultists and quite a large bit of livestock was arranged, all meant to be sacrificed to Rek'Sai.

Malzahar thought it best to come with, in order to see that everything went according to plan. He couldn't risk the cultists getting cold feet and saving their own lives. It was dangerous, sure, but Malzahar could not stand by and let Rek'Sai starve to death.

The queen will have her sacrifice.

They had just crossed into the Rek'Sai's territory when the ground started to shake. She is already around, ready to pounce and consume the caravan. Faintly, Malzahar hears sobbing, whispering.

He cannot have them reconsidering now, Rek'Sai is almost upon them. If they chose to run, or worse, fight back, Malzahar would be a disgrace to his position. He stands up from his position at the head of the cart, the camels no longer need directions they only need to keep moving and making noise for Rek'Sai, and heads into the actual covered caravan.

A sudden bump from the shifting sands beneath sends Malzahar flying off the cart, onto the unsafe sandy dunes so reminiscent of his childhood home. He quickly stands up and goes to chase the cart, but it's already gone.

Malzahar is stuck, alone, in the middle of the desert, and worse, he has failed his queen. He kneels and hangs his head in shame. The sand shifts around him. It seems like the bustling activity is gone, only a single void creature circling him.

Rek'Sai bursts from the ground in front of him, screeching. He looks at her solemnly. He has failed her, he will not fight back. He will become the sacrifice.

He stands and spreads his arms. "I am all yours, queen. I will not fight. I will not struggle."

Rek'Sai screeches once more and circles Malzahar, sniffing him. He smells of the void. Rek'Sai stands in front of him and looks him over. She has found what she has needed to continue propagating her species.

A mate.

She jumps onto Malzahar and grabs hold of him, then she burrows deep beneath the sand, into a cavern. She drags him to her birthing chamber, now empty and devoid of children. It is a place Malzahar has never seen before, and he feels honored to have his last moments here.

Rek'Sai gets to work removing Malzahar's clothing, ripping it off of him and scratching him up in the process. Malzahar does not complain, only whimpers slightly from the pain. Soon Malzahar is naked underneath her, soft and pliant.

Rek'Sai bites Malzahar's shoulder, injecting him with a potent mating venom. Malzahar is confused as he feels Rek'Sai bite him, but not start tearing into his flesh. As he feels something be injected into himself, he feels even more confused.

Soon, his eyes get heavy and his body gets hot. His face flushes as his breath starts coming in pants. He feels warm, tingly, and so, so good. He's so hard it hurts, his cock already leaking as Rek'Sai positions herself above him.

Then Rek'Sai is sinking down onto Malzahar, her soft, tight cloaca squeezing his cock and encouraging him to cum inside her. Rek'Sai's walls tighten and relax rhythmically as she slides up and down his cock. Malzahar groans at the hot, wet suction around his cock.

Malzahar's arms feel heavy, but he still brings them up to grasp at her as he cums with a loud groan. Rek'Sai continues her movements, milking him for all he's worth. Even as his orgasm ends, she does not stop fucking herself on him, and Malzahar is surprised to find his cock is still hard.

He weakly bucks up into the large voidborn atop himself, his unfocused eyes trying so hard to look at her. He's still so confused, but everything feels so good he can't complain.

His hands run across her smooth, hard carapace, still coated in a light layer of sand and warmed from the brutal sun's shine. He thinks that her cloaca might actually be hotter than the Shurima sun, as he continues to wildly thrust into her.

The second orgasm hits him harder than the first, but as he starts catching his breath he realizes that Rek'Sai is still going.

And he's still hard.

It goes on for what has to be hours. Malzahar cumming time after time after time again into Rek'Sai's cloaca, filling her to the brim with cum. Her stomach distends just slightly from the large amount she has collected from her mate.

Malzahar feels he might pass out as Rek'Sai finally pulls off of him, a protective casing coming up to shield her cloaca and keep all the cum inside her. She makes a low clicking noise as she grabs hold of the barely conscious prophet.

She burrows out of her den, tossing Malzahar onto the hot sands above and then retreating back to her home. Malzahar stands himself and wobbles slightly as he tries to figure out where he is. If he's stuck in the desert, he's fucked.

He sees the caravan, now unmoving, just a short sprint away and sets off on his uncertain legs. He gets to the caravan to find it empty, signs of a struggle making it clear that Rek'Sai's children must have intercepted them as they were trying to escape. He laughs weakly as he realizes that the sacrifice went well, even if it turned out that it was not hunger that had stopped Rek'Sai from creating children.

It hits him, now, that it will be his dna mixing with Rek'Sai's creating new voidlings. If it even works, he will become the father to hundreds of monsters. It's an accomplishment he's certain no other human ever could or ever will get.

He laughs, quiet and tired.

"Malzahar!" Yells a familiar voice behind the man. "I know your plot to sacrifice those people to feed Rek'Sai, and I refuse to let... you..." Kassadin's voice trails off as he finally climbs into the caravan.

Malzahar stares him down, still completely naked and hard. He tries for a glare, but it's obvious by his shaking knees and the way he leans against the side of the cart that he is in no state to fight.

"You're too late, Kassadin." Malzahar says, trying his best to be intimidating with his dick out. "The queen has already gotten what she hungers for." He decides to leave out that it was actually a mate she needed.

Kassadin just stares at Malzahar, mainly at his hard cock. He has no clue why Malzahar is naked, but the sight brings back old memories. Memories of when Malzahar used to lie under him, naked, panting, and flushed. Memories of before the void corrupted them both, taking away Malzahar's memory and sanity, forever driving a spike between them.

Man, he hasn't gotten laid in so long.

Kassadin forcefully grabs Malzahar and turns him so his face and chest are up against the cart's wall, and his ass is sticking out. He holds both of Malzahar's hands behind his back with one hand, using the other to take off his armored skirt.

He's already gotten hard, so long without satisfaction causing his body to react instantly to just the sight of Malzahar's ass. He doesn't bother with any of the niceties he used to back when they were dating, instead just pushing into Malzahar's ass while Malzahar curses and yelps in pain.

"Get off of me!" Malzahar yells as Kassadin slowly pushes in.

It's not easy trying to push in, Malzahar's too tight, too dry, and entirely unwilling. It doesn't even feel that good for Kassadin, but he can't stop himself now. When Kassadin is finally fully buried in Malzahar's ass, he stays there for a moment.

Malzahar is crying, silently. Small tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes as his body just barely shakes. Kassadin lets his free hand roam the familiar body underneath him. Malzahar may have changed mentally, but he was still the thin, scarred boy he's always been. Kassadin's hand rubs at Malzahar's chest, running over Malzahar's nipples and causing the prophet to shiver. Kassadin then lets his hand drop to Malzahar's hip, which he holds as he starts to pull out.

When he pushes back in, Malzahar screams in agony. It disturbs Kassadin, to hear the voice of his ex-lover screaming from something he's doing, but it doesn't really matter anymore. The man he loved was dead, and this one was a maniac. A threat to all of Runeterra. Any and all punishment was deserved.

He continues to pound into Malzahar as the prophet screams and cries. Kassadin tries his best to ignore it, and soon the screams become whimpers of pain. The sobbing doesn't stop. Malzahar turns his head, so he can look back at Kassadin.

"Kass..." He says, the echo in his voice gone. He sounds like he did before the void corrupted him, and his eyes are big, sweet, and no longer glowing. "Kass, why are you doing this to me?"

Kassadin looks into those eyes and sees the man he used to love. One of those rare moments of clarity, and it had to happen right now. Kassadin wants to kiss him and tell him everything will get better, but he can't.

He's got that stupid mask on.

Kassadin grabs the back of Malzahar's head and forces his face back to the wall as he pounds into Malzahar with a renewed vigor. Malzahar is weakly screaming, his voice too hoarse to be loud.

The erection Malzahar had is gone now. He's soft and scared under the hands of Kassadin. He doesn't try to struggle, he just stands there and takes what Kassadin gives him.

As Malzahar's screams quiet into hoarse sobbing, Kassadin finally cums. Kassadin pulls out and watches as blood and cum drip out of Malzahar's abused hole. He lets go of the weak prophet and Malzahar falls to the floor.

Kassadin quickly redresses and turns his back to flee, but he can't force himself to leave Malzahar alone, stranded in the desert. He sighs and picks Malzahar up, throwing the crying man over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Kassadin whispers as he uses his riftwalking to make his way to the nearest town. "But I can't promise it won't happen again."

 


End file.
